Beso Navideño
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: Navidad, época favorita del año. Nieve cubriendo árboles y aceras, los pokemon jugando en ella. El ponche, las piñatas y los aguinaldos. La fiesta anual navideña de los Dex holders –desde Kanto a Kalos-, realizada en el gimnasio Viridian. Todos estaban reunidos, pero en esta ocasión venia Misty, Kotone y Yuu. Ellas eran novias de Red, Gold y Esmeralda respectivamente. Holis nun


Disclaimer: Pokemon no ser mío de mí, es de Hinedori Kusaka, Mato y Yamamoto. Solo juego con sus personajes sometiéndolos a situaciones incomodas non.

Notas: Holas mis no tan sensuales lectores. Se preguntaran "¿por qué esta tía no actualiza una madre?" O "¿Por qué no sube historias?" Las respuestas a esas preguntas son muy sencillas. En primer lugar es por la escuela y en segundo, mi sobrino está de visita y no puedo hacer mucho. Pero en fin disfrutar estas feas y horribles historias que subo. Como siempre no está mal visto dejar un review o alguna crítica constructiva (OJO: Constructiva, no que me hiera en lo profundo de mi pequeño kokoro). A petición de Jime-Clause **#ParticipanteDeOro**

Advertencias: Crack Paring (Dia/Yellow, un shipping que no existe y que se formara gracias a este fic que seguro quedara feo) Mangapokeshipping, HeartSoulshipping, OC/Emerald (?), Haugty shipping, FranticShipping, Specialjewelshipping, Agencyshippig y Kaloshipping.

Beso Navideño

Navidad, época favorita del año. Nieve cubriendo árboles y aceras, los pokemon jugando en ella. El ponche, las piñatas y los aguinaldos. La fiesta anual navideña de los Dex holders –desde Kanto a Kalos-, realizada en el gimnasio Viridian.

Todos estaban reunidos, pero en esta ocasión venia Misty, Kotone y Yuu. Ellas eran novias de Red, Gold y Emerald respectivamente.

Los demás se sorprendieron al saber la noticia, en especial nuestra rubia preferida. A la que se le había roto el corazón al ver a su amor platónico con su rival, líder del gimnasio Cerulean.

Bueno, por lo menos sabía que todos ya tenían pareja. Lo cual la alegraba demasiado, aunque claro falta conocerlas.

Kotone es bajita, de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color. Ella tenía las mismas coletas anti gravitatorias que Crys. Es de complexión delgada.

Yuudy Uchida es un poco más alta que Emerald, linda, ojos azules y pelo castaño con mechas rojas. Facetas delicadas y finas. Su cabello es largo. Es de complexión normal.

En fin, los únicos solteros en las fiestas eran Yellow y Diamond. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Dia?, la respuesta es sencilla. Él había aceptado el hecho de que Pearl y la señorita Platinum estuvieran saliendo, si ellos eran felices; igual lo era.

Blue se quedó con Green, Silver con Crystal, Ruby con Sapphire, Black con White. Por ahí también tenemos a X & Y, los cuales hacen una linda pareja.

—Misty! Que sorpresa tener en compañía de Red- todos afirmaron, aunque en el fondo de la habitación se podía escuchar a Yellow.

Diamond para no hacerla sentir sola, fue con ella. No se sabía el porqué, pero tenía que estar a sus lados en esos momentos; sabiendo que el ya paso por lo mismo.

Él no podía dejar de ver a su senpai, la de cabellos rubios. La muchacha se encontraba en el patio, siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Su piel, su pelo y sus ojos están claros y llenos de alegría.

—Yellow-san, ¿Esta bien?- preguntó el azabache, mirando directamente los ojos de la joven.

—Ehh...- estaba perdida, solo viendo el resplandor de la luna plateada. —Si, creo- la impresión de ver a Misty con Red le afecto mucho.

No estaba convencido con la respuesta de la rubia, pero era Navidad. No podía dejar que ella derramara una lágrima.

Ya era media noche, oficialmente era Navidad. Blue le había puesto alcohol al ponche, emborracho a todos. Excepto a Yellow, ella quería seguir conservando la inocencia de la pequeña.

La muchacha se salió al pórtico, estaba cansada de ver a Red con la sirena distorsionada. Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas a punto de caer. El chico con la bufanda roja la abrazo, evitando que ella llorara. Un muérdago apareció arriba de ellos, anclado a una caña para pescar –gracias a Blue-.

Todos sabían el significado de aquella flor, ese es "Aquellos que bajo el muerdago estén, un beso darse deben".

Ambos cruzaron miradas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Blue tomando video, Green bebiendo soda. Los demás no interesan, solo Yellow y Diamond importan en el pequeño mundo fuera de todo –conocido como pórtico-

—Yellow-Sen... –un dedo fino y delicado callo a Dia, evitando que interrumpiera el momento. Fue ahí cuando sucedió, ambos se besaron. Todos estaban afuera, viendo aquella escena que parecía tierna.

—Eh? Como es que el chico glotón fue el primero en besar a Yellow-senpai- dijo Gold, arruinando el momento. Los demás lo vieron con cara de "Es más que obvio", un golpe propinado por Kotone hizo que cayera noqueado.

—Por lo menos ya no arruinara el momento- dijo Silver entre cerrando los ojos, los que no estaban noqueados asintieron.

Sup' lectores. Que pasa cuando tienes ataque de inspiración y un nuevo Cocoro? Un fic que de seguro queda popo, pero en fin.

Este fic es uno de entre tantos que tengo en mi mente non/, así que yo me voy *desaparece al estilo Dynamo*


End file.
